Beetle-Juiced
by dubb1
Summary: Bj & Lydia's relationship in the future cartoonverse
Another peaceful day in the town of Peaceful Pines it was a little past 7 in the morning at the home of Charles & Delia Deetz as the couple worked downstairs their daughter Lydia was also upstairs. Lydia was not like other girls in her town she was a Goth & a lover of all things scary. Having spent a half hour in the bathroom getting ready. Lydia returned to her room letting her towel drop she reveal was no longer a young preteen but a beautiful well developed 17yr old. Lydia couldn't help but feel pride for her body especially when her friends had pointed out that she had a body like Elvira a horror movie hosts the only difference was Lydia had a bigger chest.

"looking good."

"I'll say babes."

Caught by surprise a pair of ghostly hand with red nails appeared & began fondling & groping her reflection. Lydia began moaning in pleasure as what ever happened to her reflection happened to her.

"beetlejuice not now I have to get ready for school."

Revealing himself the unknown molester turned out to be beetlejuice Lydia's best friend & the ghost with the most. They've been best friend for years but recently their friendship has gone to a new level becoming lovers & sexually active. That Beetlejuice takes advantage of daily much to Lydia's dismay & pleasure.

"in that case I better speed this up."

Appearing on the other side still teasing Lydia, while sticking out his tongue, Lydia knew what he was about to do much to her fear.

"not that anything but that."

"sorry babes can't stop now."

"I can't control myself when you do that."

"I know that's why I'm doing it."

Lydia watch as Beetlejuice's tongue popped out his mouth, sliding down her body Lydia helplessly watch as it move in between her leg causing her let out a loud squeal.

"Charles did you hear something?"

" no but could you go tell Lydia breakfast is almost ready."

Back in Lydia's room she was slumped over her dresser nearly paralyzed from the pleasure of having beetlejuice's tongue inside her pussy. Lydia loved the feeling of his big slimy tongue inside her but considering that it was early in the morning the fear of someone hearing her or being caught was keeping her from fully enjoying herself.

"nothing like the taste of lyds in the morning taste like beetles."

"Beej be…reasonable someone might catch us." She moaned

"oh please who's."

"Lydia it mother I'm coming in."

Thinking fast he transformed into a towel wrapping himself Lydia hiding his tongue that was sticking out of her while she regained her composure just as Delia entered.

"good morning dear."

"good morning mother."

"dear are feeling ok you look red."

"I just had a hot shower but I'll be down in a little while."

"ok dear."

Leaving the room Lydia quickly locked the door before she could do anything else beetlejuice went back to teasing her sliding his tongue in & out like a living slimy dildo.

"how could you take advantage of me like."

"it's easy when you like it."

Lydia didn't just like it she loved it but still couldn't enjoy herself, stumbling to her bed she buried her face into her pillow to muffle her moans. Seeing another target, reaching down he grabbed onto her plump round ass spreading her cheeks apart.

"yes…yes…I mean no..My parents…"

Deciding to put her fears to rest using his powers he made a sound proof wall that would keep the noise in. Freed from her fear Lydia finally let herself go all the way.

" now where was I."

"about to play with this." She teased shaking her ass

"babes I love it when you get like this."

"only for you beetlejuice."

Transforming into a vibrator with hand beetlejuice kept her cheek spread while he slid in her on a high vibrate level unable to contain herself Lydia moaned as she felt him sliding in & out of her.

"I can't take much more."

Knowing that Lydia was about to hit the wall, BJ began speeding up, no longer to hold she let out a loud moan showing she was about to cum.

"I'm cumming."

Cumming hard she forced bettlejuice's tongue out, rolling onto her back gasping for air, BJ slipped out of her quickly before retrieving his tongue. Looking down his sexually satisfied friend giving her a kiss before saying…

" see you outside."

"Lydia breakfast is ready." Yelled her mother.

…Later…

Barely finding the strength Lydia managed to get dress & have breakfast with her family before heading out; upon heading outside only to be greeted by beetlejuice, feeling annoyed she walked past him.

"hey what's wrong babes."

"you're always doing that beej teasing me how could you treat my body like a sex toy." She pouted

"don't you think you're over reacting."

"like the time you possessed my Bra & panties ate me out sucked on both my boobs all day."

"oh right."

"or tentacles in the girl bathroom."

"forgot about that one."

"or the time you turned into a spanking machine & spanked me until my ass was red."

"ok…ok I see your point but thought enjoyed that."

"I did but you need to be more careful someone might catch us & I wouldn't hurt to be a little more romantic.

"ok lyds I understand."

Feeling better was about to kiss him when they were interrupted by her friends bertha & prudence.

"oh no quick transform."

With that Beetlejuice into human form which was a handsome teen a year older than Lydia with a well fit body. Bertha & prudence both grew in to pretty young women & had become stronger in standing up to bullies like Claire.

"sorry we didn't know you were hanging with your boyfriend."

Beetlejuice's new human identify was known as Betty juice's cousin another one of his disguises.

"we were just talking about a movie ."

"uh yeah."

"so anyone hear from Claire."

"no it's been a year of silence & I love it." Said Lydia.

Saying goodbye to BJ the made their way to school which was now a co-ed, reaching the school they all notice a mob of boys surrounding a single point with some of the girls across the street with death stares on their faces.

"I wonder what going on?" said bertha

"you got me." Said prudence

"like you're all embarrassing me."

Hearing that voice filled all three girls with extreme dread, as they knew who it was in the center of the mob of boys & vengeful girls they knew who was back.

"Claire."

Letting out a groan the three decided not to waste time hoping to get inside without being seen by her.

"well…Well if it isn't Lydia, Bertha & prudence."

All three groaned in frustration as their hope of not having to deal with Claire died fast. As the boys stepped as side revealing much to their shock a totally different Claire. Physically Claire was not the same as she was a year ago Lydia realized that her body now look almost like hers, it didn't take long for the others to catch on as well.

"I see you three noticed how much I've changed since you last saw me."

"yeah sure Claire…" replied Lydia

"my jealousy is not a flattering color on you but then again nothing is."

"what does she have to be jealous of." Defended bertha

"Well look at me aren't I sexy way more than her but it's no surprise when we _Brewster women always develop well in under a year."_

 _"_ _well that easy with a little help with daddy's money & a surgeon." _Prudence said

 _"_ _excuse me!?"_

 _"_ _girls it's not worth it lets get to class."_

 _The others agreed leaving Claire behind as they went inside feeling secret praise from the other girls._ As everyone else went inside Claire was filled with rage for the insults from girls beneath her new looks.

"those girls need a reminder in who runs this school."

For the rest of the day Claire made it clear that she was back constantly doing whatever she could to annoy Lydia & her friends while at the same time she & her underling flirted with most boys & making the girls feel low. By the end of the school day everyone knew she was back, everyone felt as bad as they felt before she left, except for Lydia & her friend.

"well she wasted no time." Sighed prudence

"I know its like the wicked witch came back from the dead." Said bertha

"don't worry she won't get away with this for long." Said Lydia

"aw you three look so cute together like three peas in a pod or more like losers."

Turning around the three saw Claire standing across from them looking smug on what she did today.

"don't you have a life Claire."

"like just making up for lost time."

"you know Claire you can bye all the fake tits & ass you want but in the end it won't change who you are on the inside.

"like which is?"

"A stuck up flat chested, flabby ass bitch."

Claire was stunned at what she was called to make matters worse besides her friends other kids also heard what Lydia had said some began laughing while other let out a collective "oooh" & "burn". Before Claire could make a comeback she was cut off by the sound of a car horn, driving up was none other than Beetlejuice still in his human form along with his car dommie.

"hey babes sorry I'm late."

"actually you're right on time…hey guys want a lift?"

"we're good you two love bird get going now…" said bertha

Driving off the crowd left leaving bertha & prudence alone with a still stunned Claire.

"who was that hunk & why was he with Lydia."

"that was benny juice, betty juice's cousin" said bertha

"he's also Lydia's BOYFRIEND…"

"WHAT!?"

"well let's get going prudence."

"right behind you."

"I gonna get that Lydia deetz & I'll start by taking her boyfriend."

End Of Ch 1


End file.
